Connection
by KB-RC23
Summary: Set during Valkyrie. "Distance means so little when someone means so much." Rated M. *Updated 9/25/2013* One-shot.


**Hi.**

**Here's a little _Valkyrie _one-shot. This story begins with the lead up to the Castle and Beckett bathroom make-out scene and then continues from there. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: _Castle _is not mine :/**

* * *

_"Distance means so little when someone means so much." -Unknown_

* * *

**[Connection]**

Kate wearily opened the door to her darkened apartment, not bothering to turn a light on. The silence and stillness encompassed her as soon as she shut the door and locked it. The place was filled with her still packed belongings, their mere presence looming over her, and she really should start to make this place at least feel like a home. It's been six weeks now; surely she could spend a few hours of her time moving things around.

Maybe tomorrow, though. Tonight, she was going to take a long, hot bath and decompress, especially after the day she's had.

Setting her keys, phone, and case file on the kitchen table, she began to slip out of her blazer on her way to the bathroom, with the desperate need to wash the day away. When she turned the overhead light on, she was almost startled by her own reflection, and that's when she realized just how demanding and draining this job actually was on her body, her mind.

It was tough; the workload and long, tiring hours having more of an affect on her than she'd originally anticipated.

As she continued to stare at her reflection, she scoffed lightly at herself. She shouldn't be here in this empty and quiet apartment by herself. No, she should be back in New York with her fiancé, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him in reunion as soon as she walked through the front door. Guilt bubbled through her, and she tried to swallow past it but it still loomed over her like a dark cloud.

She shouldn't have canceled.

Kate looked away from the mirror in order to start unbuttoning her shirt, fingers deft as each button released. The weight of the chain around her neck and the weight of the two rings between her breasts caused her to stop, their significance a reminder for her— a reminder of how she got here, why she was here. Shaking her head lightly, she proceeded to remove herself of her shirt but the sudden feel of someone in the shadows stopped her.

Someone was here.

And a quick glance in the mirror confirmed that suspicion.

She wasn't alone.

She drew her gun with lightning speed, whirling around to face the intruder with grim determination, and a bit of fear lurking in her eyes. The man didn't move, didn't falter at having a gun pointed directly at him.

"Whoa. Can you at least finish taking that off before you shoot me?"

It was...Castle?

Kate was taken aback, not believing he was really here. Was he just a figment of her imagination? The longer she stood there, the sooner she realized it wasn't just her imagination. He was here, in her apartment.

"Cas- Castle? Uh," Kate stumbled for the right words, still in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Rick strode over to her. "I know I promised to respect your job, but I couldn't go another week without seeing you."

Six weeks. That's how long they'd been apart. And, for Rick and Kate, six weeks had been six weeks too long.

Kate was all smiles as he sauntered over to her, her heart racing faster and faster at the sight of him. He looked good—_ really _good. And it'd been so long since she'd seen him, kissed him, held him.

"You know you shouldn't-" Setting her gun down on the bathroom sink, she flipped the safety on and turned around, her ponytail flying over her shoulder as she met his eyes once again. "You shouldn't have come here."

He took a tentative step toward her, his next words a challenge. "You want me to leave?"

She was already pulling him to her, hands reaching up to grab his cheeks. "Oh, immediately," she tossed back, closing the distance between them before there was less than an inch separating them. Her body molded into his, every single part of them lining up perfectly with one another.

The momentum and force of her body canting into his almost made Rick lose his footing, but he regained it quickly. He moaned against her sweet mouth, tasting her and loving her. He heard her moan _"Oh God"_ against his mouth, and the next thing he knew, her leg lifted up and wrapped around his waist, their cores meeting in a sweet friction.

His hands moved from her hips to the front of her partially opened shirt, unbuttoning the final three buttons, while hers roamed the width of his back before moving to his waist, tugging at his shirt. A pair of cold hands began hiking up the shirt, only to trace over the newly revealed skin. Within mere seconds, his chest was left bare before her.

It was fast and sloppy, but neither cared. They were together— _finally— _and that's all that mattered.

She smothered his mouth with her own, causing Rick to let out a deep, guttural groan from the back of his throat. Tongues dueled and hands wandered, the desire between the couple growing and heating up with each swipe of their lips.

It was all too much and not enough at the same time.

Kate couldn't get enough of his taste, his smell, his broad form molding to hers. Her black bra contrasted with her pale skin, but not for long. It was practically ripped off of her in no time, both now topless. The discarded clothing was in a pile on the floor, their bare bodies pressed firmly against one another's. She rocked her hips into his, the sweet friction bringing pleasure to not just her, but to Rick too. He was solid, firm along her. She could feel how aroused he was, how ready he was for her, and that only turned her on more.

"Bed," she groaned, mouth moving from his lips down his jawline. She peppered kisses there, the feel of stubble greeting her lips as she nipped on the tender skin. Her nails dug into the skin of his lower back, leaving red lines in their wake.

He shook his head, slipping out of his shoes before relieving Kate from her heels. "No time." From there, he got them both out of their pants, leaving both with only a few scraps of clothing separating them.

Kate gasped when she felt him slide down her lace panties, his hands dancing along her thighs and hips, avoiding the one spot she wished he'd touch. All that was between them was his boxers, which Kate assisted him with in no time. Rick lifted her up on the edge of the sink, the marble cool against her warm skin. He settled himself between her legs, holding her steady against him.

With eyes locked, he pushed into Kate's warm, waiting body. They both gasped at the sensation, the feeling of finally being connected after so long was overwhelming. Her hands gripped the edge of the sink, while his anchored her hips, driving into her with rapid thrusts. Sheer pleasure soaked around him as her hips rocked back, matching his aggression, the loud sound of flesh slapping together surrounded them.

Kate tried to roll her hips, locking her legs around him and pushing until he was fully sheathed inside her. Her head fell back as he hit that one point inside her. Her mouth was agape and her hair was plastered to her sweat-soaked skin, the pleasure he gave her was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

They were never spending this much time apart ever again.

One hand grazed down Rick's neck and chest, finding purchase on his ribs. She fastened onto him, the pressure of his chest against hers warming her heart. Rick could feel the cool silver of the rings on her necklace tickling his chest, and that only made him smile. He was with her, in her heart— as was her mother— and neither would be leaving any time soon.

He was a part of her, and even though there was distance between them, it didn't change the fact that they loved each other. He was hers; she was his.

Reaching down, he fondled the rings between her breasts. She kept two of the most important people in her life close to her heart, and Rick almost lost it right then and there.

Speeding up his thrusts, Rick nipped at her throat before seeking her lips again; she whimpered under him, already feeling pressure low in her stomach. One thrust later, Kate's body immediately tensed, unable to hold it back any longer. He was being so delicate and so loving she couldn't handle it. She let out a cry as she came, stiffening then relaxing against him.

Heart threatening to beat out of his chest, Rick felt something coil tighter within him as Kate's own internal muscles fluttered and clenched tighter around him. Seconds later, he let go, falling over that edge of bliss.

It took the couple a few minutes to gain their bearings again. Rick pulled Kate into a crushing hug, his lips grazing her cheek before holding onto her. Kate burrowed herself in his embrace, finding solitude and safety in his arms. She sighed exhausted against him, her breath warm against his sweat-soaked skin.

"I missed you," she murmured, peppering open-mouthed kisses along his shoulder. She was still perched up on the sink, afraid that if she were to get down, her legs couldn't hold her up. "So much."

Kissing her forehead, his nose rubbing carefully along hers in a tender caress, he simply said, "I missed you, too. But I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

Overwhelmed by his simple yet reassuring words, she kissed his neck and held onto him as tightly as she could. "You better not," she teased on a chuckle, leaning her forehead against his. "Love you."

"I love you, too."

Their lips met again, slowly increasing in pressure with each peck. Rick moaned into her mouth, and brought his hand up and rested it on the back of her head, forcing her closer to his needy lips. Kate could feel his tongue trying to find its way into the cavern of her mouth, and she caught it between her teeth, groaning at the contact.

"How about the bed now?" She asked, smiling into his lips. He could only nod his head as he gently picked her up, her legs encircling his waist while their lips remained attached, and he carried her to the bedroom.

As she kissed him Kate knew with every fiber of her being that this was right. And that even though things have been a bit difficult to navigate with the two of them being separated, it was moments like this which reminded her of one, very important thing...

It didn't matter where they were, just so long as they had each other.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are love. Until next time!**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23, Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23, and Follow me on DeviantArt at kbrc23**


End file.
